coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8777 (20th November 2015)
Plot Beth takes an embarrassed Craig and Caitlin aside to give them "the talk". Tracy doesn't want Simon staying at No.1 and feels Leanne isn't pulling her weight as Simon is just back from seeing Peter. Carla and Johnny don't want Kate to leave Underworld while Aidan thinks it's for the best that she goes. Beth passes on her mother's advice to Craig and Caitlin, painting all men as predators. Caitlin says Craig isn't like that. Craig is pleased when she calls him her boyfriend. Sean and Billy decide on a week in April to go on holiday but disagree on a destination - Sean wants Ibiza, while Billy prefers the Isle of Mull. Carla and Michelle drag Kate to Carla's flat for drinks. Amy winds Simon up by practicing on her violin while he's watching a DVD. In anger, Simon grabs the violin but Ken walks in before anything more happens. Ken sends Amy to her room to play. Billy and Sean agree to compromise, going to Ibiza and spending the first half of the week in the mountains and the second half in an apartment. Over a bottle of wine, Carla and Michelle try to persuade Kate to give her job another chance. She is talked round. Eileen discovers Michael has agreed to clean the gutters at 12 Station Road and wonders what he's up to. Tracy goes to have it out with Leanne but ends up feeling sorry for her. Sophie tries to get Steph to forgive Luke but only makes her suspicious that he's told her what he was hiding from Steph. Leanne texts Simon good night and is upset when he doesn't reply, standing by his earlier threat. She fears she's lost him forever. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon *Dee Grayson - Caroline Strong Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne struggles without Simon; Carla and Michelle try to talk Kate into giving the job another chance; Michael continues to help a scared customer; and Beth gives Craig and Caitlin a talk about the birds and the bees. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,860,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2015 episodes